


Finding Utopia

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: People often know things before they see it.





	Finding Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 218: “In my head, the sky is blue, the grass is green and cats are orange.” ― Jim Davis, In Dog Years I'd be Dead: Garfield at 25, Utopia.   
>  And I seem to be on a femmeslash kick. :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Utopia

~

“Luna?” Ginny exited the Burrow. “Where are you?” Approaching the pond, Ginny blinked. “Luna.” 

Standing barelegged in the pond, bending over, was Luna. When Ginny said her name, Luna looked up. “I’m feeding the tadpoles.” 

Ginny grinned. “Lunch is ready, Mum sent me to get you. So maybe you should leave the tadpoles and come inside to eat?”

“But they like my toes.” Luna giggled. “I’d be depriving them of _their_ lunch.” 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Ginny asked.

Luna inclined her head as if listening to something only she could hear. “What’s your idea of utopia?”

Ginny frowned. “No idea.”

“In my head, it’s a place where the sky’s blue, the grass’s green, and cats are orange.” 

Ginny frowned. “That’s…this world, Luna. Look around you.” 

“Exactly!” Luna beamed. Then, peering down into the water, she sighed. “Oh, I think they’re done.”

“Does that mean you’re coming out now?” 

Luna waded towards Ginny, but as she got to the grass, she paused. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “More tadpoles?” she asked, moving closer. 

“No.” Luna stared into Ginny eyes. “Am I embarrassing?” 

Ginny sputtered. “What? Of course not—”

“It’s all right if I am,” Luna continued blithely. “As long as _you_ don’t mind.” 

“Of course I don’t.” Ginny licked her lips. “Luna, I invited you to lunch with my parents because they don’t know we’re dating, remember? I— Luna?”

Scooping up some pond water, Luna held it out. “Look.”

Shaking her head, Ginny inched closer. “What am I looking at?” she asked. 

“This.” Luna smiled gently. “See?”

“Water?” 

“Exactly.” Luna released the water back into the pond, then, reaching for Ginny’s hand, clasped it. “There’s water on my hand, but you can’t see it, you just feel it.” 

“Okay—”

“When your parents look at us, they’ll feel our love, too.” 

Ginny blinked. “What?”

Climbing out, Luna kissed her. Ginny sighed, settling into her arms. Turning her head, she saw her parents, arms around each other, watching from the back door. She froze, then relaxed when she saw them smiling. “Looks like our secret’s out.” 

“Yes,” Luna agreed. Tucking her hand in Ginny’s arm, “Will there be pudding for lunch, you think?”

Ginny laughed. “Yes, I think so.” 

~


End file.
